Summer at the Grangers'
by wicked30215
Summary: HBP spoilers! Hermione invites Harry and Ron over for the summer. Join the trio on an adventure of humor and romance. PLEASE READ!
1. The Letter

**A/N: This is the first fanfiction I ever made. My friend Molly is also helping me make this. So if you hear something Harry, Ron, or suprisingly Hermione says something stupid, it's Molly's fault. If this whole story is stupid, let's just blame it on Molly! I wanna say hi to Caitlin! So I hope you like mine and Molly's story. Please read and review.

* * *

**

Chapter One: The Letter

Ron snored loudly causing the walls in his room to vibrate. He woke up from what he thought was an earthqukae but was really his snoring.He quickly got changed and went down stairs. Ginny was already up and she was writing a letter to Harry.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that you two are history?" Ron sighed as he pulled a chair out forhim to sit in.

"How do you know? You were too busy..." Ginny trailed off.

"I was too busy what, Ginny?" Ron smirked.

"You were too busy flirting with Hermione, that was what you were doing!" Ginny crossed her arms and smiled. Ron's smirk vanished instantly.

"I was not flirting with her. I was comferting just comfeting her. I don't blame her for being so miserable. I mean Dumbledore being dead is a big thing, Ginny." Ron protested.

Silence.

"So... how do you think Bill and Fluer are doing now since they are married now?" Ron asked.

"I think Fleghm and Bill are doing just fine thank you very much." Ginny said, thinking of what to right next in her letter. There was a tattering noise on the window. A small brown owl came flying threw when Ron opened it.

"Who is it from?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"It's from... Hermione." Ron said suprised.

"Well, go on, open it!" Ginny demanded. Ron took the piece of parchment from the owl's leg and read it.

_Dear Ron,_

_I really hope you are having a good summer. Mine was as boring as ever since there is nothing to do in the Muggle World but read. My parents said you and Harry could spend the rest of the summer over since they are going out of town for a workshop sort of thing. Please, please write me back as soon as possible. I was wondering you can come over... tommorow around noon. Tell your parents and Ginny I say 'hi'._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Ron read through the letter three times before saying anything. "Mum?" Ron called to his mum in the living room."Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley said rushing in the room. "Hermione is inviting me over and I was wondering if I could go?" Ron pleaded.

"Well... I don't know..." Mrs. Weasley started but Ron cut her off.

"Please Mum? She's seeing if Harry could go. I pretty sure he could. So is it alright?"

"Oh fine. When does she want you over?"

"Tomorrow at noon. Is that okay with you?"

"I guess so." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Yes, thanks Mum!" Ron hugged his mum and ran to his room to write back.

_Hermione-_

_My mum said I could go. I guess I'll see you tommorrow at noon._

_-Ron_

Ron told Pig to give the letter to Hermione. Pig flew through the window and went south of Ron house. Ron layed down on his bed. Tomorrow he would see his two best friends in the world again.

**A/N: So,how'd you like it? It must of been sort of dumb but... blame it on my friend Molly! (Not Caitlin! She's my editor and my bestistestist friend!) It's kind of short but it will get long in the next chapter, I promise. The next chapter will be loaded soon. Molly is comming over tis weekend so we'll probaly work on this if we aren't practicing playing our instraments. Caitlin (She's third chair- haha!) and I (I'm first chair!) (Cailtin: NOT FOR LONG!) play clarinet and Molly plays basson... so... we have to practice or mymusic teacher will get really mad. Please review!**

**P.s. Caitlin's username is fallen-megami. Please check it out!**

** We're listening to Mamma Mia by A-teens. Wow. It's really old! **


	2. Red Faces

Hermione's POV:

Hermione was sitting on her bed listening to an old band called 'A-Teens' (**Caitlin and I are listening to thm right now so... we had to add this in here.)** Hermione was talking to some old friends that she hasn't seen since she was eleven.

"Honastly, Hermione, you have to have a crush on somebody! It's been seven bloody years!" Marjan said.

Marjan had long jet black hair with blue eyes (five foot 9). She was origianally from India. The oldest one butt in.

"Seriously, come on, weren't you always talking about that one guy?" Ruri was slightly shorter than Marjan (at five foot 8), but had really long blonde hair, and, oddly enough, purple eyes. (**Caitlin made me write that or else she'd put a plastic bag over my head and throw me in a well!)**

"Yeah, that guy right there; he fits your discription." Nikki was the shortest one at five foot 4.

She was pointing to a picture at Ron and her before the last Quidditch match in their sixth year. Nikki's short chocolate-colored hair tickled her cheeks as she turned to point at the muggle picture. Of course, she didn't want her friends to see moving pictures in the room... they would get suspicious.

"Who, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's his name!" Ruri exclaimed.

"Who's that guy, he's cute!" Nikki said in awe.

"You can't like Harry, he's the most wanted boy at my school!" Hermione said.

"So, it's a fan fiction, you can like or do anything."

Ruri spoke again, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "But, you said you wanted to go to a dance with him at your school, right?" Hermione nodded. "So you DO like him."

She looked away, not wanting to meet her blonde friend's eyes. A faint blush was creeping up on her cheeks.

"What the hell...?" Ruri pointed at the window behind Hermione's bed.

_Pig! Holy crap..._ Hermoine inwardly cussed as she got up to open the window.

"Oh shit..." Hermione said as she read the letter.

"What's up?" Marjan asked.

"My friend's Harry and Ron are comming over in... one, two, three... four minutes!" Hermione said, glancing at the clock.

All three of the non magical teens screamed in childish delight. Nikki was laughing her head off, while forming an evil plan...

Five minutes later...

"Hermione!" Two male voices were calling out. Ruri smiled happily, Marjan smirked, and Nikki had an evil glint to her eyes.

"Come on up, guys!" the witch called.

Ron and Harry came stomping up, throwing the door open. "Hey, what's... up..." Ron's gaze swept the room, surveying the occupants.

Silience.

"Hola, Senorita, comostas?" (sorry, cant spell in spanish...)

It was Nikki's time to act. She clapped a hand over her mouth and lurched foward. "Guys! I'm.. I'm gonna..." she said faking to be sick. Everyone's attention snapped to her as she grabbed Ruri's hand, who grabbed Marjan's hand. The three girls were about to walk out when Nikki hissed, "Get Harry!"

Marjan grabbed the jet-black-haired boy from the picture and dragged him out. Hermione was about to ask something when Ruri slammed the door shut and Marjan locked it, leaving a certain two people in the room.

Alone.

"So... how's life?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Ron, don't you think something strange is going on?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron said simply.

_ He's as blonde as Ruri_, Hermione thought.

* * *

Outside... 

"You better be Harry, right?" Ruri asked.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked stepping away from the three girls.

"We are Hermione's friends. And anyways, we have to talk to you." Marjan spoke.

"About what?"

Nikki cut in. "Nothing."

"Then why the heck did you bring me out here in the first place?"

"We have our reasons," Ruri said, "So shut up and listen."

* * *

Back in the room... 

"Honestly Ron, think. Can't you talk about anything else than the Chudley Cannon?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, okay, so... uhh... we missed you?"

Hermione blushed, but knew it wasn't true. She looked down.

"What, didn't you miss me?"

".. Yes, of course I missed you guys." Ron was slightly saddened at this, hearing her say "you guys". But he pushed the though quickly from his mind as he glanced down at the beautiful girl in front of him. He remembered the first day he met her, with humongous bushy hair, completely flat, and nosy.

He quickly glanced at her again in the uncomfortable silence, seeing how her hair had tamed to neat waves against her face and back, how her body, face, and behavior matured. The sight of her brown eyes brimming with emotion made him blush, and a smile would make him overreact.

"Ron?"

The voice was distant as he was lost in deep thought.

"Ron?" the voice repeated. "Hello, are you there?"

"Huh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Git." She got up and tried to open the door, finding it was locked and letting out an inaudible gasp. Her face flushed red rith rage at her friends, realizing what they did.

_Holy..._, she thought. _When I get out of here... _


	3. Locked up with Ickle Ronnikins

**A/N: How'd you like the first two chapters? It was kind of wired I know... I'm not stupid. Caitlin: Yes you are! Me: Will you be quiet! Anyways... enjoy chpter three. Okay, I guess you know it's supposed to be a R/Hr thing but something happens when the twins stop by... Don't worry, Hermione doesn't fall for Fred or George but... Ruri and Marjan...**

Outside in the kitchen...

Nikki was aware of Harry staring at her for quite a while, until the doorbell broke him out of his trance.

Two older guys walked in, smiling mischieviously. "Good day, Grangers!" one said loudly.

The other smiled. "Fred and George Weasley, at your service!"

They proceeded to the kitchen, seeing Harry first. Patting him on the back, the first of the twins said, "Hey Harry! What's... up..." He cut off, seeing Marjan. It took a lot of restrain to keep his jaw up. He rushed over, bending down, and taking her hand. "My name is George. To what do I owe this beautiful presence?"

Marjan blushed deeply, "I-I'm Marjan Sharzhad, nice to meet you too!" She laughed nervously as he kissed her hand and stood up again. His identical walked over and cuffed him on the back of his head.

"Stop flirting, you git," he said.

Harry stood and said, "As you know, this is Marjan," he gestured to her, still blushing. "This is Nikki, right?" Nikki nodded and blushed. "And this is... wait..." he paused, realizing he didn't know the blonde's name. And she wasn't there.

"Ruri," a female voice called as she ran in. "Sorry, I haven't been in this house for a while, I got lost... heh..." She smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"Her name is Ruri Sato," Marjan said, "and she's a complete ditz."

"Righto," Fred said smiling at Ruri.

Silence...

"So... does anyone know where Ron and Hermione are?" George asked breaking the silence.

"Uh..." The three girls looked at each other

* * *

"RONALD WEASLEY, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST PRAT I KNOW!" Hermione screamed. 

"I AM, YOU'RE THE ONE BEING A COMPLETE SPAZ!"

"How are we going to get this door opened..." Hermione said a little more quieter.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed, "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT!" (**I couldn't forget that line...)**

"Ron," Hermione hissed, "Shut the hell up! We have three muggles in the house!"

Ron let a quick stream of cuss words escape his lips.

"We can't do magic if their here..." Hermione said quietly. Then she resumed pounding on the door, screaming for her friends to let her out.."

But someone responded. "Not until you kiss and make up! Jeez, you two fight like a married couple."

But then someone else said, "Don't try that, ickle Ronnikins, you know you have the emotional rage of a teaspoon."

* * *


	4. Mamma Mia

** I am at Ruri's(Caitlin) house and my other friend Talia (Nikki) is over too. She is very blonde (just like Caitlin!) By the way, I'm Mandi (Marjan). Nikki was reading my story and this is what it said' The witch walked down the hall. Nikki: Who's the witch? Me: Hermione. Nikki: Hermione's a witch? ---Ohhh... Well anyways, Read and Review. Also, I don't own the chorus to 'Mamma Mia'. Damn...  
**

**

* * *

** Alright, so Hermione was blushing and fuming at the same time, and Ruri was off getting lost around again with Fred. Marjan was talking to George in the kitchen. Nikki and Harry were up talking to Hermione and Ron, telling them to stop fighting. To Ruri...

* * *

"Where are we, exactly?" 

Ruri slid down, sighing in defeat. "I... I don't know... Crap." She looked up at the tall boy next to her, then at her unfamiliar surroundings. She expected him to let out a huge outburst of rage at her getting them lost on a walk. But instead he laughed. She had a look of confusion on her face. "What?"

"Hold on," Fred said casually. He walked over and into the cover of some bushes and bent down.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE TAKING A LEAK, YOU PERVERT!"

"Calm down! Holy crap, you don't have to bite my head off, I'm not taking a leak!"

"Oh."

Quietly, he whipped out his wand, knowing Ruri was non magical. "Point me," he said just below a whisper. His wand spun in his hand, pointing North.

Walking out of the bushes, he offered a hand to Ruri. She glared at him before he assured her again he was not going to the bathroom. Blushing slightly, she got up.

"This way, come on now. We're not lost."

And not letting go of her hand, they walked East back to Hermione's house. To Marjan...

* * *

Marjan and George in the kitchen... 

"So, I take it you're already out of Hogwarts?" he asked casually, leaning against the counter.

"Hog...what are you talking about?"

"Oh, since you were a year older than Hermione, than I took it you were out of school, like me."

"I'm going to be in college at the start of next year. I don't know what you mean by Hogwarts. I'll be going to Saint Mary's University." She paused. "I'm Catholic."

George froze at what she was saying.

"N..not... ma... magic..." He stumbled over his words.

"Nobody's magic, duh. Doesn't exist," she said playfully. Twirling a lock of midnight hair around her index finger, she surveyed the kitchen, then something hit her. "Oh! Hogwarts! Isn't that where Hermione goes? She said she went there once, but she didn't tell me what she studied there." She looked over at George, who was staring at her.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"...Huh?... Oh, n-no..." He stood up, a blush showing around his freckels.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hermione's bedroom... 

Hermione leaned against the door with her arms crossed. Ron stared at her. He loved looking at her beautiful face...

"Ron?"

"Huh?"

"Ugh, you're so pethetic!"

Ron took a step foward to her.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked. She dropped her hands to sides and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing at all..." Ron stared up in space again.

"Ron?" she asked again, taking a step foward.

She searched his eyes for a answer. Soon, she was so close to his face that she could count every freckle on his nose. Ron didn't even notice he was the one moving toward her.

The space in between them was closing. Suddenly, the chorus to an old song played in the background as Hermione realized she left her stereo on.

_ Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?_

Her eyes were closing as she lightly placed her hands on his shoulders...

_ Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you_

Two inches. Ron's arms were around her waist...

_ Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go. _

His lips brushed lightly as someone shoved the door open.

"Hey guys, why is it... all... silent..." Nikki slowed and cut off as the two teens separated faster than she could process.

Harry walked in, eyes widening. "FINALLY! JEEZ, IT ONLY TOOK YOU FOR_EVER_!"

"Shut up, Harry." Ron nudged him in the arm and blushed.

Silence.

"Where's Fred and George?" Harry asked.

"And where's Marjan and Ruri?" Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips.

* * *

"That's it! YES! Thank you so much," Ruri said, releif clearly shown in her voice. 

Fred laughed again and led the way inside, where they heard Harry yelling, and saw Marjan and George hurrying upstairs.

"Whaoh, what's with George?" Fred asked.

"He looks like he's seen a bloody ghost!" Ruri added. As they followed the two up, they came across Ron and Hermione, faces about as red as the tube top Ruri was wearing. Marjan was laughing like crazy with Harry, George was still dazed, and Nikki was patting the clearly embarrassed Hermione.

"Whoah, what's going on here? It looks like we all won the lottery or something," Ruri said stepping foward. Marjan tried to answer her in laughs.

Finally, after calming down, she said, "Ron did! And 'Mione here just got her first kiss!" She cracked up, leaving Hermione looking down, her face practically steaming. Ruri was shocked. And she smiled. As the oldest girl walked over, she bent down slightly and looked at Hermione in the eye.

"Hey," she said, composure regained.

"Wh-what?"

Ruri stood up and started screaming. "I CANNOT BELIEVE I WAS NOT HERE! JEEZ!"

* * *

Two hours later... 

Everyone was having fun talking about... stuff and clowning around to the music. When everyone was wiped out, they sat down in a circle.

Marjan was the first to speak. "Oi, you lot! It's time to play truth or dare..."

* * *

** Next Chapter will be up very... very soon. I love making cliffhangers so... I hope you liked it!**

**

* * *

**


	5. Truth or Dare

**_DON'T FORGET THAT FALLEN-MEGAMI HELPED WITH A LOT OF THIS STORY! CHECK OUT HER FICS! _**yours truely, caitlin **_  
_**

**

* * *

**

**Talia, Ruri, and I are very hyper. Talia is still... er... let's just say both of her brain cells are turned off completly. Ruri is lost in dream land and dancing to 'Mamma Mia' in her seat. She scares me... (hides under a desk- frieghtened) I was watching this thing on newgrounds. Dumbledore: All ready for Hogsmeade kids? Ron: Yes, professor Dumblydumblydooore! ha! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter- Read and Review!**

_Marjan was t__he first to speak... "Truth or dare?" _

"Nikki, truth or dare?" Marjan asked.

"OR!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Um... that's not in the game decription..." Fred said.

"It doesn't really matter what you choose. I mean you can tell someone to dare someone to tell them something..." Nikki said.

Silence...

"Truth," Nikki said crossing her arms.

"Do you like Harry?" Marjan asked, mirroring Nikki's action by crossing her arms, too.

Her knees flew to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. "OF COURSE I DON'T! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TO MAKE _THAT _COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" She buried her knees and hands, hiding a furious blush.

Ruri smirked and crossed her arms. "Oh, yes, Nikki, we totally believe you."

She raised her head slightly, avioding anyone's eyes. "Alright Miss Sato, truth or dare?"

Ruri puased, pretending to be in deep thought. "Dare!"

"Alrighty then," Hermione said, "What's her dare, guys?"

"Hm," Nikki thought like Ruri. "I dare you to..." She lowered her head in thought. "Hold on... Jeez! This is so much easier when someone says 'truth'. Grrr..."

"I got one," Marjan said with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Nikki looked up.

Marjan's smirk dropped off. "I... I don't know."

"Ohh. That's such a good dare." Ruri said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Nikki said. Everyone stared at her.

"Okay, okay, I got one," Hermione said. "I dare you to participate in a particular someone else's darewhen their turn comes."

Ruri paused, then nodded. "Alright."

Hermione leaned in and told the rest of the girls and Harry her secret. A couple of them laughed and nodded. The others just stared at Ruri and Fred. Ruri suddenly wished she said truth.

"Alright, Fred," Harry said, a smirk gracing his lips. "Truth or dare?"

"Pfft. I not a bloody wimp. DARE!"

"WE DARE YOU TOKISS RURI!" Marjan and Nikki burst out laughing with George and Harry. "-Hem- That was -ahem- the plan- you idiot! -ahemahem-"

"OOOOOOOh crap," Ruri said very fast.

"C'mon Ruri; just get itover with!" Marjan insisted.

"Who's the one with the emotional range of a teaspoon now?" Ron said as he looked at Fred's red face.

"Okay," Ruri said.

"WHAT?" Fred blurted out.

Ruri whispered somthing in Fred's ear. Suddenly his face was normal color again. Fred kissed Ruri onthe cheek and Ruri did the same thing to Fred. The crowd looked at them wuth utter confusion.

"You told him to kiss me but you didn't say where," Ruri said.

"And I thought she was stupid." Nikki said.

"Look who's talking!" Marjan said defending her friend.

"So," Ruri said, menace and the need for revenge showing clearly in he voice. "Marjan..."

Marjan's eyes grew wide. She didn't know what her friend was planning, but she knew it was bad. "...W-what?"

"I dare you to participate in a particular someone else's dare when their turn comes,"she said in a mimicing tone.

"WHAT? I know what you're doing, and I don't like it."

"Too bad. You chose dare."

"You can't make me!"

"No good deed goes unpunished- and as for you, you must get punished." Ruri smirked.

"Pulling her knees up to her chest she put her head down and murmured, "Fine."

"Thank you!" Ruri's smirk dropped off and she smiled gleefully.

Marjan looked hurt but she looked more scared then hurt.

"Oi, George, get over here!" Hermione yelled at the orange haired boy trying to creep away.

He sighed with defeat and sat back down. "Why?"

"Alright, truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"The last one, I guess," he said absentmindedly.

Marjan looked at him, "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"No, I'm just abynormal," George said flatly.

"Alrighty then," Nikki said. "I dare you, Goerge, to kiss her, Marjan."

"What!"

"AND ON HE LIPS, TOO!" Ruri said jokingly. But she was serious.

Marjan wasn't afraid- she quickly gave him a peck on the lips and said, "Happy?"

"Satisfied," Ruri said.

"OhHermiione; our dearest darlingest soon-to-be-sister-and-law, come here!" Fred and Georged chorused in a sing-song voice.

"I'm am not your sister-in-law!" Hermione screeched in disbelief.

"And you too,Ronniekins!" George added. As the two walked over, the rest strained to hear.

"Alright, little girls and boys," he adopted a whisper. "WE'RE GOING TO PLAY 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN AND YOU'RE IT!"

"More like 7 minutes in Hell. Gosh," Hermione said.

"Okay, Hermione, Ron, you're-"

"Why don't we all just gohome?" Marjan cut Ruri off.

"That's a good idea, c'mon we'll walk you two home." Fred and George said. Ruri and Marjan said thier goodbyes and followed the twins out the door.

"Okay, the two spare bedrooms are upstairs to your right; 'night." Hermione said and went to her own bedroom.

"Mentle," Ron said before going off to his own bedroom.

Harry looked around. "Wow... it's so silent in here. There's no one here; I'm all alone. There's no one here beside me."

Silence.

He was very bored."But you gotta have friends-."

"SHUT UP HARRY!"

* * *

**We're finally finished with this chapter! The lastfew lines I took from Shrek. I went to go get braces (Oh, the agony) and so they showed it. So it's been a hectic week... Please review... **


	6. Defying Gravity!

**Okay... I'm calling this story Defying Gravity because Ron's gonna act stupid in this chapter! Ahh... cookies are nice... I like the theme to Evangelion..**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! YAY!**

**

* * *

**

Hermione woke up at 9:30. She went down stair to find Ron sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing up so early?" Hermione said with a yawn.

"Couldn't sleep," Ron said simply, "You?"

"I wake at this time everyday," Hermione said, helping herself to a bowl of cereal. "Do you want some?"

Ron nodded and Hermione poured him a bowl. "Mmmm, these are good; what are they?" Ron said with a mouthfull.

"Lucky Charms; they're magically delicious." Hermione said reading the box.

"'Morning," Harry walked into the room and said. "Lucky Charms?Man, I haven't had thses since my first year."

"Well, help yourself before Ron gets them all." Hermione said motioning to Ron (who was on his third bowl).

"I can't help it if they're so good," Ron said.

Hermione and Harry rolled thier eyes. There was an awkward silence.

"Any ideas what you are going to do in the future?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"Harry, i think you should work for Lucky Charms," Ron said. Harry looked at him,with a raised eyebrow. "What? They're magically delicious." Ron said. (A/N: I had to add that line. My friend's mother thinks the same thing...)

"Ooookay..." Harry said. After breakfast, the trio got changed and went to the living room

"Can we fly our brooms?" Ron asked.

"You brought them?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Just in case we were bored," Harry said getting out his firebolt.

"Come on," Hermione said opennin ght back door.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked.

"No, Sirius is my godfather," Harry said looking out the door.

"Oi..." Ron muttered. As soon as the trio got outside, the weather was hot and humid. The backyard was about a was about a football field long and wide.

Bloody hell," Ron muttered under his breath.

"No swearing Ron," Hermione said walking past him.

"Sweet victory," Harry said mounting his broom. The street was quiet. No one was behind the house or in front or beside it. It was all to it's self.

"I'M DEFYING GRAVITY!" Ron shouted as soon as he was in the air.

"Uh... Ron, d'you even know what that means?" Hermione asked thinking of Ron's IQ.

"Nope, but it's in the the song so that's okay!" Ron called back. Hermione remembered her cd.

"Harry; I'm gonna kill you for stealing it!" Hermione cried out.

"It was Ron who stole it. I just played it!" Harry proested.

Hermione rolled her eyes. After an hour of reading, Hermione decided it would be fun to playa little trick on the boys. She snuck into the house in search of her video camera. She put it on record and watched the boys fly around.

"La, la, laaa, la you'll be popular!" Ron mimicked her cd. Harry spotted the camera and laughed.

"Hey Ron, why don't you tell us all your experience with Hermione last night," Harry cried.

"Shut up, Harry," Ron said tunring the color of his hair.

"Yes, people, Ron kissed Hermione. Or is it the other way...?" Harry laughed. Ron spotted Hemrione taping everything.

"BLOODY HELL, WHAT IS THAT!" Ron was petrified.

"It's a video camera, don't worry; it's only taping you; I'll explain everything later." Hermione said, shutting the camera. Harry and Hermione started hystarically laughing as soon as a clash of lightning hit. (A/N: Speaking of Lightning, it's the coolest band song I've ever played!)

The trio walked inside.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron moaned.

"There's always watching a movie" Hermione said.

"What's a movie?" Ron asked.

"A video you watch on the television," Harry explained.

"Well,what d'you have?" Ron asked.

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail," Hermione said.

"Whats that," Ron said.

"The funniest movie ever!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's the best," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you said 'it'!" Harry gasped.

Hermione rolled her eyes. (A/N: For those of you who havn't seen MontyPythonn and the Holy Grail, I advise you to watch it!)

"Ready to watch it?" Hermione asked.

* * *

**Next chapter you'll find out about movies! Monty Python rox! "It's Camalot!" "It's Camalot!" "It's just a model!" LOL! Anyways- I would like to thank everyone for checking out my musical! Thanx soooo much.**


	7. Flying, Library, and Monty Python!

**I would like to say thanx to all my reviewers and to all who know what Monty Python is! Okay, plz review and I'll be happy... Caitlin slept over last night and she tried to call the boy I liked! She's sooo mean right now. And she's not gonna get fired from her job! And that's taking the dog out! Okay now... I have to pretend I'm sick so she can call him ... and he can visit me! (We live in the same nieghborhood!) Okay... back to the story! Anyways, I hope you like it!**

* * *

The Trio sat down around the television. 

"So... what does this thing do a again? It do's something... but what?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron's stupid question.

"You, know Ron, you are so thick-headed sometimes..." Hermione sighed. Harrry was going to open his mout to object but Hermione cut him off.

"Shut up, Harry!" Harry looked taken aback.

"Can we just watch the movie!" Ron moaned. Hermione turned to him. She narrowed her eyes. She turned on heel and turned on the television.

"So what is this called again?"

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail," Hermione said. They watched the movie. They mostly laughed because of the diologue.

"It's Camalot!"

"It's Camalot!"

"It's Camalot!"

"It's just a model!" Or like the 3 questions scene.

"I will ask you 5 questions-"

"3, my lord."

"Oh yes, 5 quest-"

"3 MY LORD!"

"1, 2, 5-"

"3!"

"3!" They all started laughing hysterically and the 'blood' oozing out when the rabbit attacked them. As soon as the movie ended, the rain stopped.

"I'm having such a fun time, Mione," Ron smiled. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Ron and Hermione cut him off

"SHUT UP, HARRY!"

"It's like I can't talk anymore!" Harry muttered under his breath.

"I know what we can do for the remainder of the night."Ron said.

"What? Are we gonna search for the Holy Grail?"Harry asked sarcastically.

"No, we are gonna teach Hermione to fly." Ron said crossing his arms.

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed.

"Calm down, Mione, Harry and I will be there tocatch you if you fall." Ron protested.

"No way," Hermione said, closing her eyes and wishing they would go away.

"For me, Mione?" Ron whispered. Hermione looked into his amazing blue eyes.

"Okay," She breathed. The trio walked outside.

"It's so beautiful," Hermione said looking at the sunset.

"I know you are," Ron thought.

"Okay, Hermione, mount Ron's broom." Harry demanded. Hermione mounted Ron'sbroom with out a single word. She felta body behind her. She turned around and found Ron on the broom also.

"What are you doing!"Hermione said.

"I don't want you to fall so I thought it would be good for me to come with you. How 'bout you go in back of me. It would bemuch easier." Rn said. They switched places. Hermione put her arms around Ron. He has grown so much thanks to Quidditch. He was much more muscular and more mature than thier first year. Of course he had his immature moments but he grew out of most of them.

"Now hold on tight." Ron said. Together, they were off the ground. Hermione smiled to herself. She wished this would last forever. They looked up at the sunset. They were atleast 30 feet in the air.

"It's so..." Hermione was lost in words.

"Breathtaking, I know," Ron said. After watching the sun set, they went inside.

"What's for dinner?" Harry asked.

"Pizza," Hermione said.

"Huh?" Ron was puzzled.

"It's really good food," Harry said. Hermione called the Pizza Parlor. About 45 minutes later, pizza was delivered at the door. They all sat around the table and began to eat. Ron helped himself to several slices before he said he was full. Harry decided to go to bed. Hermione walked into the Lbrary. Ron decided to go with her. The library wasa huge room with books all over the place! Hermione sat down on the couch and opened up a book.

"Hey, Hermione,I was wondering..." Ron trailed off.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione looked up fromher book.

"Uh... you know about that night before last..."

"Yes,"

"I was wondering if you were embarrased about that..."

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked walking over to him.

"What I'm trying to say is...I l-l-love-." Ron was cut off by Hermione's lips. Fire works exploded in Ron's stomach. He felt a little shaky in the knees but he deepened the kiss. It wasmore then just stupid first kiss- hell, it wasn't even thier first kiss Hermione broke off.

"I love you too,"

* * *

**So, how'd youlike it. There's gonna be alot of drama in the next chapters. I already have an idea for the last chapter. Caution: You might cry! Okay, please review and I'll be happy. Oh yeah, my friend ripped my fifthe Harry Potter book! And it was the 'Wealsey is Our King' part! She was making fun of Draco by sining it and she dropped if for an effext but my whole book ripped!**


	8. The Muggle Cinima

**I'm soooo sorry I havn't updated in a while. School was just so hectic for me... I mea Caitlin won 1st chair in band (she got a 98 and I got a 95 on the chair test) and we're working on our two songs we're sight reading. The March from the Nutcracker is harder then it looks... trust me! So, since we have a four day weekend, Caitlin and I decided to get together and do this chapter... okay there is gonna be ALOT of drama... I figured out how this stary is going to end. This chapter is really important because it's near the climax. **

* * *

That night, Hermione could not fall asleep. She tried to recall the vents that took place earlier this evening (**I'm feeling very literate today!). **This relationship could take her to a milloin different answers. It could end in happyness or... even in tears. Finally, after two hors of tossing and turning, Hermione fell asleep. 

&&&&&&&&

The following morning, Hermione woke up with a jilt in her stomach she felt uneasy for a moment but then felt fine again. Somthing strange was going on... She got changed in a pair of jeans and a red blouse, she walked in the kitchen where she found Harry and Ron.

"How late did I get up?" She asked and looking at thie cloak.It read 9:07.

"Later then usual." Ron grinned.

"I'm hungry," Harry stated.

"I'll cook!" Ron exclaimed.

"I choose non-toxic food," Hermione said and opened the pantry.

Once the trio was done with breakfast, Harry tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Umm, where are your parents?"

Hermione turned at his voice and thought to what her mother had said three nights ago.

_"Your father will be attending a private work session and I will be going to an oral convention. We will be back in two weeks. You can have a few friends over if you like, but no partying! And lights out at 10:00, and..." _

Hermione had stopped listening at this point, but relayed the messsage to him. Then she followed the other, flame-orange haired boy upstairs once more...

* * *

The two boys were waiting by the front door of the house as Hermione came running downstairs in dark blue jeans and a red short sleeved shirt. Ron had his arms crossed, and Harry was leaning against the wall- snoring. 

"Alright, where do you want to go?" she asked, looking at Harry.

Ron pushed Harry slightly, causing him to stumble and almost do a face plant. "Wuzz up--?" Harry said obliviously.

"What do you want to do?" Ron asked.

"Okay," Harry said and leaned against the wall again, going back to sleep.

"Movie it is, then." Hermione brushed past Ron and out the door, walking down the street of the muggle neighborhood.

"Wait!' Ron dragged the black-haired classmate out the door, following her stride.

Half an hour later...

The two sleepy boys and perky girl were standing under the wide roof of a cinima. Ron was looking at the computers behind the glass window with interest. He tried stickeing his hand in, but the attendant slapped it away and told him to wait in line.

"What movie do you want to see?" Hermione asked, pointing to the movie chart.

"...Movie?" Ron said, perplexed. "I though you had them at your house."

"I have some," she explained. "But not all of them. There are thousands! Here you got to see them on a bigger screen, too."

Ron just followed the two muggle-knowledgable people as they bought tickets with strange money and walked inside the crowded building.

"So... what movie are we gonna see?" Ron asked.

"A movie called 'X-Men'." (**Caitlin and I love that movie!) **Hermione said.

"What's X-Men?"

"It's a movie based on a comic book."

"Oh..." Ron was still utterely confused.

The trio walked to the candy counter.

"What will it be?" the person at the counter asked.

"I want... a Mars Bar," Harry said.

"Same here," Hermione said.

"Chocolate frogs please," Ron said.

"Chocolate... frogs?" The person was confused.

"He means chocolate turtles!" Hermione said quickly.

The brown haired lady looked suspicious, but slowly complied to their requests. "One and a half pounds, please."

* * *

Inside the theater... 

"Whats with all the rubbish?" Ron whispered quietly to Harry. In the dark, no one could see, but he was rolling his eyes behind his glasses.

"They're ads," he said.

"Oh."

Then, the lightls around the walls shut off completely, and smaller ones on the floor flickered on.

Hermione smiled at seeing another movie for such a long time. It brought back good memories with her parents.

"Hermione," a voice whispered from her side and it certainly wasn't a boy's voice. She looked to her left and saw Marjan and Ruri.

"Hey," Hermione whispered happily.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione took thier seats, the movie started. Ruri immediately clambered over Marjan, and whispered in a loud voice, "So, do any more kissin'?" She started trembling with silent laughter as Marjan forced her back into her seat.

"Uh..." The embarassed girl's cheeks flush a deep red, and she tried to hide it with her hair.

A little while later, still watchin' the movie... **(yo Ruri)**

Hermione's mocha coloured eyes grew wide with fright as Wolverine leaped onto the tower, trying to save Rogue from her death. **(Caitlin and I are even suprised we remembered that...)** She gasped as his indestructible claws were bent back with Magneto's growing power. She quickly reached for something to hold on to. She was expecting the cold metal of the seat arm, but instead, found something warm. She looked down, seeing a lightly freckled hand clasped in her pale one. Now she looked up...

To meet Ron's gaze. And his blushing face, of course.

She didn't compute the small distance between their faces. Neither did he...

She kissed him slightly on the lips and Hermione decided not to pull away and nor did Ron... After Harry watching the whole incident, hje decided X-Men was much better then watching his two best friends snog.

About 10 minutes later, when the movie was over, Ron and Hermione walked out hand-in-hand.

"You two sicken me," Harry said disguested.

"Harry, it's not like I liked walking in on you and Ginny snogging." Ron said.

"Ron, that's rude!" Hermione said hitting him playfully in the arm.

"I'm telling the truth!" Ron said. Harry just looked down. He hated thinking about Ginny at this time. **(Aww... it seems like he still has feelings for Ginny... ignore my whole summary. I'm gonna change it completly.)**

Hermione decided it would be nice to have lunch at a local Muggle park. While there Hermione heard a strange noice comming from the other side.

"Oh, Won-Won..."

* * *

**Hahahaha! You must suffer my cliffhanger! I am so mean. SOrry it took so long. There was just no time at all! Well, the next chapter will come up soon, I prmise. So review and I'll be _dancing through life..._  
**


	9. Mini Chapter

**Yay! Another chapter that means more work for Caitlin and I. Yipee... ANyways, we were washing the golfcart and we just 'happened' to get soaking wet... somehow... and so my beautiful straight hair is now bushy COOL! I'm Hermione! Just kidding... hopefully you didn't believe that... anyways- I EXPECT 40 REVIEWS GOT THAT? Anyways... again... back to the story...

* * *

**"Oh Won-Won..." Those words wanted to make Hermione scream. She turned and faced her worst nightmare- Lavender Brown.

The intruder smirked and seductively brushed the blonde hair from her face with a flourish. She was no longer in her Hogwarts robes... she was in something much, much worse. A tight, formfitting pink shirt stretched across her torso (just barely) and a small, even shorter jean miniskirt didn't even reach wrist-length. The sparkly, girly outfit made Hermione want to puke. She actually tasted bile on the back of her tounge.

The preppy girl strutted up to Ron. A little too close. "I haven't seen _you_ in a while," she whipered loudly. There was jealousy practically dripping from the corners of her mouth. Her eyes glinted up at his with a need for revenge. with an arm snaking around his neck, she said, "Why haven't you come to visit, Won-Won? I gave you my address on that wittle peice of parchment!"

Ron shared the same disgusted look as Hermione, and Harry could hear him mutter, "I burnt that and buried the ashes." But he didn't try to worm out of her vice-like grasp. Hermione glared daggers at him, and turned on her heel, stomping away toward the park bench.

"I broke up with you," he said in a loud voice, but his gaze was traveling around her body rather than looking her in the eye. She saw his weakness and her smirk grew. From the distance, Hermione could almost see a fang.

"Well, silly," she said quietly, "I knew that!"

"Then why don't you leave, because I have something to do." He tried now to push her away, but she pulled all the tighter.

"Well guess what?" She planted a lip-glossed kiss on his cheek before pushing him back. "I have no intention what-so-ever of breaking up with you."

Ron stared at Lavender as she pounced away, hips swaying dramatically. "See you 'round, Won-Won."

Ron tried to look at Harry for help but all, Harry did was look at the ground and whistle the tune of the funeral march. Ron sighed and walked over to Hermione. He sat down next to her as she turned away from him.

"Look Hermione..." Ron started but Hermione cut him off.

"No, you look Ronald Bilius Weasley!" She whipped around to face him again. Her voice was strong and adamant, but in her eyes anyone would be able to see the dispair and disgust for the boy before her. "I thought you told her to back off..."

"I did..."

"... but then you decided to just go back to being Won-Won!"

"No, Hermione, listen to me!" Ron said that so stern that Hermione jumped. "I tried Hermione, I tried! I love you very much, okay? I didn't/don't intend to see Lavender ever again. I swear Hermione, that there will be no one else in my life that I love as much as you."

Ron stared into Hermione's chocolate eyes. She was crying and that wasn't a good thing. Ron held out his hand and Hermione held on to it tight.

It was near evening now and as Harry and the quiet couple walked back to the Granger household, Hermione leaned on to Ron's shoulder and whispered, "Don't ever leave me again, do you promise?"

"I promise," He whispered back.

* * *

**Well, that's our mini chapter! Here's a song I wanted to add but there was no where to put it.**** ELPHABA  
Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:**

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl: 

**Review and I'll be _dancing through life..._  
**


	10. Head Boy and Girl

**A/n: Viola! The next chapter! YES! I am VERY sorry for the LONG wait. I hope you all like this chapter as much as I did making it. Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. Or the sone 'Brave Sir Robin'.

* * *

**

The next day, Hermione woke up with a sudden jolt. She had a certain suprise for Harry... and no, it wasn't his birthday. She planned this day to happy... and celebrate! (**A/N: Thank goodness!) **Hermione got dressed into a pair of black shorts and a blue shirt. She walked into the kitchen and found Harry drinking a glass of milk.

"'Morning, Harry." Hermione said and then yawned.

"Good morning, Hermione, splended day isn't it?" Harry said cheerfully.

"Harry?

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"Don't ever say that again."

"Yes, ma'am."

Hermone shook her head. She grabbed a peice of toast from Harry's plate and sat down.

"What was that for?" Harry demanded

"For being an idiot." Hermione said simply.

"Okay." Harry said and then Ron walked in.

He kissed Hermione on the cheak and then said, "Morning..."

"So what are doing today?" Harry asked finishing his last peice of toast.

"Nothing special; the Hogwarts letters should be arriving soon." Hermione sighed.

After breakfest, the trio sat down flipping through the channels of the television.

"So- bored." Harry said before falling asleep. But was woken up by a loud _POP_.

"GINNY!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs and grabbed the poor girl in a bone-crashing hug.

"Hey Gin, how are you?" Ron greeted his sister.

"Can't-breathe." Ginny mumbled. Harry instantly let go of her and started blushing furiously.

"Come sit down." Hermione said sweetly, after also hugging Ginny. The four of talked for an hour until Ron and Harry got into a non-relistic fight.

"Okay! Say yes if you think Ron is an ignorrant git!" Harry said, forcefully.

"Yes." Ginny and Hermione said with a sigh.

"Now say yes if you think I am an ignorrant git." Harry said.

"Yes." Ginny gigled.

"Exactly my point-! Wait... what d'you mean_ YES!"_ Harry asked confused Ron and Hermione rolled on the floor laughing.

"Aww! Poor Harry! What can I do to make you feel better?" Ginny said, acting as if Harry wewre a two year old.

"You know what I want, baby." Harry said, moving closer to Ginny.

(**A/N: Yes, I know Harry broke up with Ginny but face it, Harry's gonna end up with her again... I think**.)

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Uh... pudding?"

"Damn, You're good." Harry muttered. Ron snorted at Harry's remark as Harry conjoured a cup of pudding.

"What is this world comming too?" Ron laughed.

"Well-."

"I was being sarcastic, Hermione." Ron said, stopping Hermione from saying something serious.

The phone suddenly rang.

(**A/N: I know, lame excuse but I need to get her out of the room somehow.)**

Ron and Harry smirked.

When Hermione got off the phone with her cousin Helga from Switzerland, she came into the Lounge with her eyes wide opened.

"What...the hell." Hermione blurted out.

Ron was in back of Harry pretending to act like a horse while walking and Harry was in front of Ron clamping cocoanuts togetherwhile singing,

"_Bravely bold SirRonald rode forth to fight Voldemort.  
He was not afraid to die,  
O brave Sir Ronald.  
He was not at all afraid to be killed in nasty ways,  
Brave, brave, brave, brave Sir Ronald-!_" Harry didn't finish as he saw Hermione standing against the kitchen door with her mout wide opened.

"What...the- I'm not going to even finish." Hermione murmered and then looked at Ginny for help.

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny with confusion.

"What she's trying to say is that- you two are idiots." Ginny said loudly.

"Ooooh..." Ron and Harry said nodding.

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.And muttered under their breath, "boys...".

Suddenly, an owl came swooping through the opened window and dropped a latter in Harry's hands. Harry furiously opened it and widened his eyes.

"What's up?" Hermione asked, trying to see the letter.

"Oh nothing, just you and Ron are Head boy and girl." Harry said simply.

Ron and Hermione looked at him, "WHAT!" They respnded.

"What? It's not that big of a deal." Harry said shrugging. Ron snatched the letter out of Harry's hands.

"_Dear Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be Head Boy and Girl. As term starts, meet me in the Great Hall to know where your Head Common Room is. Hope you have a wonderful summer._

_Sincerely,_

_Minervra McGonagall_

_(Headmistress)_" Ron read. Hermione looked at him. She threw her arms around him.

"Can you believe this?" Hermione cried.

"Oh yeah! And we get our own common room. We can take advantage of-."

"Ron!" Hermione said, blushing furiously.

"What?" Ron laughed.

"Congratulations Ron! Hermione, I knew yu would make it!" Ginny smiled.

But Harry just broke into song and started dancing. "FOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good FELLOOOOW-!"

"Harry you idiot! You broke the lamp." Ron screamed.

Harry just ignored him and continued, "I broke the lamps to peices, I broke the lamps you peices!"

"Harry you're a moron!"

Harry looked strangly but then said, "Which nobody can deniey!"

* * *

**Ha! I really liked this chapter. I need ideas but this story has too end soon; it's getting boring. Well, I am going to make a funny Marauders story after tis is finsihed. Well, review.**


	11. At The Park

**I am VERY sorry about the long wait. It's taken me a while to come up with a new idea for this story. Plus, between homework, drama, and watching RENT everyday (by the way, that is a great movie) it's been pretty hard trying to write this. So, please read and review!**

* * *

The next day, the trio and Ginny decided to walk around the neighborhood.

"What's that?" Ron pointed out looking at the community park.

"It's a muggle park. Usually, families come here to have fun with their relatives." Hermione said as they stopped to take a better view. It was very big and many children were their playing with their families. Some of the older teens were playing tennis or football in the recration areas.

"That looks like alot of fun." Ginny said impressed. Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. Ginny could be so childish sometimes.

"We could go if you like." Hermione said walking to the gate.

"I don't know if this is such a great idea..." Harry said, hesitating.

"Oh, what is not such a great idea about going to Muggle areas?" Ginny moaned.

"Well, for one thing., I grew up a muggle and I still have bad memories about these parks."

"Oh?"

"Three words; Dudley...baseball bat...pond."

Ron made a sour face which logically told them that must of hurt.

"Oh, c'mon, Harry! Don't be such a baby! Where's your Gryffindor bravery?" Ron groaned.

"I will have more Gryffindor bravery then you will ever have, Weasley."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Howso?"

"Spider!"

"WHERE!"

"My point being."

"That doesn't count.

"Okay fine. Lavender's right behind you."

Ron then yulped looking in back of him; Harrylaughed obnoxiously.

"That's not funny, you guys." Hermione said, narrowing her eyes and Harry.

"Let's just go beforeHarry comes up with another way to scare he hell out of Ron." Ginny said walking into the park.

"Oi..." Harry muttered andthe trio followed Ginny's lead.

So, basically,Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat down the wholetime talking and laughing.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Harry said quietly and left.Ginny watched him as he walked over to theoak tree andleaned against it.

"Maybe Ishould go and see what's wrong." Ginny said after and sat down next to Harry. Ron saw Harry smile at her.ROn openned his mouth to makea comment but he was kicked in the leg by Hermione.

"Don't say anything. Let them spend time to talk to each other." Hermione hissed. Ron closed his mouth and then nodded.

* * *

Harry laughed. He was really having fun with Ginny.

"You know Ginny. About the funeral, I-."

"Harry, can we please forget about the past? Let's move on; it's fine really. I understand you want to move on."

"Ginny, listen to me: I didn't wantto-."

"No Harry, _you_ listen to me. I am sick of these excuses. Dean and Michael said the same exact line. Except the fact it had to do with a different reason. All they see in me is a '_snogging partner_' and I bet that is the same thing you see in me too." Ginny's blue eyes were now filled with tears.

Harry's heart fell as she hissed every word at him. "Ginny, I don't see you as a snogging partner."

Ginny sniffed and wipped her eyes. "Then _what_ do you see me as?" She choked.

"A best friend. I only broke up with you because I didn't want you to get hurt. Who knows- Voldemort could of used you as bait to kill me and then kill you. I would never want anything to happen to you. I will _kill_ the person who touches you with my bare hands." Harry said, saying the last sentence through gritted teech.

Ginny let out a small laugh. "Well then, Mr. Potter, that's fine with me." She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Wha?.." Harry said dumbfounded. Ginny started laughing and then Harry laughed as well.

* * *

Hermione watched Harry and Ginny laugh.

"They look so cute together, don't they, Ron?" Hermione said dreamily.

"I'm not suppose to think that, _Luna._" Ron joked. Hermione nudged him in the shoulder.

"Ron, that's not funny." She said, going red in the face.

"Yes it is. I crack my self up." He said laughing.

"Random," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Yes I know. But what do you expect from a boyfriend?" He asked, putting his arm around her waist.

"Well..." Hermione started.

"Don't go there." Ron muttered. Hermione giggled and Harry and Ginny came back, hand in hand.

"Looks like two _very_ dumbfounded Gryffindors made up." Ron said and Harry smacked Ron in the arm.

"Why is everyone hitting me?" Ron whined.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said giving him a peck on the lips.

"And then Ginny yelled at me last ngiht." Ron said and Hermione gave him another kiss.

"And then Harry-."

"Ron..." Hermione said rolling her eyes. An owl came soaring down and dropped a letter in Harry's hand.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Harry said and then openned the letter. Harry's eyes scanned the parchment.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"We have to go to 12 Grimmauld Place." Harry said in a worried voice. _"Now_!"

* * *

**I have no idea yet why they are going to Grimmauld place yet. Sorry to say but this is going to take a while. Right now I am trying to figure out what so stay tuned. I hope my friend, kimbo1254, will help me, but she'll go on about having it be a reason for putting the 'Llama, Llama DUCK' song she crated. I am quite fond of her singing that song and everything but don't get your hopes up. If you have any ideas, send a review in. Thanks!**


End file.
